


Workout buddies

by OniLuvr



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bisexuality, Both of them, Eventual Smut, Has some funny stuff going on, Idiots, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, a bit of plot, don't expect much, first fic, it's gonna get smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniLuvr/pseuds/OniLuvr
Summary: Lio gets dragged into a workout session because he doesn't know how to lock doors
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://twitter.com/udon_monster/status/1308120671386439680  
> First fic, encouraged by M

Lio had been with Burning Rescue for a while now and was slowly but surely getting comfortable living in the station. It's true that working together with the people you fought was something to get used to, but Lio was glad to do the right thing. While moving in however, it became clear there were some issues with planning.

“What do you mean there are no rooms available? Everyone has one!”

“I'm really sorry Lio, but that's just how it is.”, Captain Ignis sighed. “Look, we'll have one of the spare rooms cleaned out. We've used it for years as a storage space, so it'll take a while”, he continued.

“I'll be glad to take your weary soul in for a while, Lio!”, a voice bellowed out from inside the kitchen. It was Galo making some protein drink, with powder from a giant tub promoting itself for being pizza flavored and being made from “extra strength whey”.

The blue haired guy was what some would call a _himbo_. More muscles than Hercules ever had and always showing them off by "forgetting" to wear his t-shirt.

Lio had no choice but to accept Galo's offer, since not taking it meant sleeping in the garage next to all the department's vehicles.

* * *

Galo's room was relatively small, just a bit more than 4 x 4 meters (13 x 13 feet) and had two beds placed in it. While Galo was carrying Lio's bag in the room, the owner sat on his bed. The springs creaked as if it had been in service for over 30 years.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the beds, we're a bit short on cash, so we're scraping by.", Galo said. "Anyway, I need to finish some chores downstairs, you good?"

"Thanks Galo, I'll be fine.", Lio replied.

Lio looked around the small room and saw the walls had several thumbtacks in it, not holding up anything. These used to hold up Galo's collection of Kray Foresight posters, until the façade fell on the governor. One window, on the wall opposite of the door, was a source of natural light and fresh air. Lio could hear all the traffic and commotion going on in Promepolis and got carried away by the sound. He finally had a place to call home, a real job, somewhere he could belong.

"Hey Lio! We're gonna get some pizza at Pop's place. You wanna join?"

"Not right now Aina, I'm just getting settled in! I'll come by after I unpack!", Lio yelled back.

Lio took his duffel bag and opened the zipper. He took his clothes out of the bag and started laying them in the narrow closet in the corner. He didn't bring much clothes, but the ones that he did have were probably his favorite. Among them a shirt with the logo of his favorite jpop group _Perfume_. Also his favorite was a slightly worn out pair of sweatpants from the sports brand "Victoria". Lio hasn't used them to work out much, no, these were his favorite pants to wear while watching a movie on the couch under a blanket.

Once he had put everything away and tidied up his bed, Lio left out the door and headed to the pizzeria where his colleagues were dining.


	2. Working up a sweat

Something Lio had been thinking about for a couple of months was his sexuality. He never questioned it much, since everyone kept going on about having to find a girlfriend and settling down with kids. It all just seemed weird to him at this point, as if a puzzle piece wasn't fitting right. Meis and Lio had talked before about being bisexual, since Meis had been out for a couple of years. The conversations about the topic kept floating around in Lio's head ever since then. Lio couldn't get around it, the fact that he was also attracted to other people. This realization felt like a weight had come off his shoulders, like a final puzzle piece being put into place.

Although he was comfortable with the thought of being bi, he wasn't yet sure about disclosing it to his friends at coworkers at the station. Not that he didn't trust them, just that he felt unsure about what this label meant. Someone who had been in a similar situation was the blue haired himbo laying on the bed near Lio's bed. Galo had been open about his sexuality for close to 2 years and had been going on pizza dates with guys, gals and some non-binary pals. Because of this, and the fact that they had been bonding as roommates for months, Lio felt like he could come out to Galo safely and talk about his situation if he wanted to.

One thing that had been happening during the past 2 months was that Galo would randomly decide to walk around shirtless inside of the station. "I saw someone say it helps with muscle growth, doesn't hurt to try right?" was Galo's reply every time someone brought up his appearance. The hunk of muscles thus kept walking around and it sometimes made Lio hard to focus. Seeing Galo walk around like that really messed with Lio's head and his recent realization about his sexuality. This parading around was already hard on Lio but there was something else making things hard for him in the station. Having to share a room and live in a communal living space meant that Lio didn't have much privacy. It had been a while, since before his arrival at the station, since he had relieved any tension the old fashioned way. Every moment that Lio had for himself was soon interrupted by a coworker walking in or banging on the door. This had made him have a lot of pent up energy that he had to get rid of somehow, soon.

* * *

Lio was laying on his bed, scrolling through his feed on Promegram. Bored out of his mind since there haven't been any jobs for the past week. It was the quietest it has been since he joined 2 months ago. No reports, no calls, no cats stuck in trees. Nothing. This meant that Lio was bored out of his mind and alone with his thoughts for days on end. Suddenly something unexpected popped up onto his feed. It was a video of someone doing crunches while tons of sweat was pouring down their chest. “..., 40, 41, 42, 43, ...”, the person panted. The video showed Galo on the floor of the station garage exercising and had amassed thousands of likes from users. Lio seriously couldn't believe his eyes. He quickly tapped the username which brought up Galo's Promegram profile. A wall of bare chested pictures and videos, all with likes in the thousands. Lio didn't notice it but his mouth was open. It was just like in one of those old cartoons he watched where a character's jaw dropped to the floor and went “AWOOGA”.

Lio was swiping around the app, opening and closing different posts. A bead of sweat was rolling down Lio's forehead and his heart started beating faster. The posts he saw awakened something in Lio, like as if a switch was flipped inside his head. Something else was also awakening inside of Lio, as he felt pressure grow down below. Lio quickly sat upright to try and hide it, in case someone walked into the room, but didn't stop scrolling pictures. “Fuck...”, Lio said under his breath, realizing how hot he thought Galo was. Lio was focusing on his phone, paying close attention to each pixel of the blue haired guy and his body.

“Oh! I see you're liking my workout videos!”

Lio's heart stopped.

He held his breath as he got a sinking feeling.

It was Galo's voice coming from right behind Lio. Lio fumbled trying to lock his phone and made it fall on his bed, trying to cover the screen with a blanket.  
“I -uh-, Galo, ...”. Lio tried to say something but was stumbling over his own words.

Galo interrupted: “I like that video! I got so much positive feedback from people for it.” “You know, I almost got an injury doing that one. Never do over 200 crunches while having done 300 the day before!” Galo continued while laughing.

As Galo's hearty laugh started dissipating from the room and a silence fell, Lio held his breath hoping his friend wouldn't investigate further.

“Oh, hey how did you find that video? I mean it's a pretty old one ha ha ha”, Galo said. “Hold on, are you...”, Galo started. Lio started blushing and hoping he wouldn't get outed as some creep. It was as if time went in slow-motion, with Lio fully expecting the next words to hit like a train hitting a wall at full speed.


	3. Let's get down to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about making this three chapters, but I'll just put all the smut in the next chapter because I can't be bothered to write more today.

“You're interested in fitness! That's it, right?!”, Galo exclaimed. This caught Lio off guard, as he expected to be caught redhanded in stalking Galo's Promegram. “Uuhm, yes...?”, Lio replied in a quiet voice, really hoping that Galo was serious. The blonde's reply made Galo's eyes glimmer and he let out a cheer.

“That's amazing Lio! I'm such a fitness nerd, I work out almost everyday, I eat healthy, I drink protein, I take vitamins, I follow health blogs, ...”. Galo kept blurting out sentences about his passion, while Lio looked down and whispered to himself “I can't believe that worked.”

Galo ended his ramble by asking: “So Lio, what are you interested in? I mean, you're pretty thin so I could see you working out those biceps and quads.”

“Yeah, uhm, I want to get a bit stronger, in my legs and stuff”, Lio stammered out.

“Why you should've told me sooner buddy! I can show you some stuff and help you get started. I've done it before with Aina”, Galo replied.

Lio had dug himself in a hole using fitness as an excuse. He didn't really like exercising all that much, liking the warm embrace of a sofa or bed more than sweating in a gym. There was only one way to get himself out of this hole. “Sure?”, Lio said carefully.

“Amazing! Let's say we get to the gym right now and strike the iron while it's hot?”, Galo said with excitement. Lio didn't like this proposal, as it meant getting all sweaty and exhausted, and thought Galo might forget the whole thing in a couple of days.

“Well, I'm kind of busy right now Galo. And besides, I'm not that proud of the way I look while exercising because I tend to look like a mess. So I'd rather not use the station's gym with everyone around”, Lio said, thinking he had gotten away with it.

“Ah, I see. That's a bit of a problem. I really don't want you to feel unsafe while exercising, because that's just an unhealthy environment,” Galo replied. This made Lio think that he was out of the woods, since he assumed there's no way of getting any alone time in the gym. Galo went and sat on his own bed, deep in thought, while Lio went to lay on his back again to watch some internet videos. “Crisis averted successfully”, Lio thought to himself smugly.

* * *

Several days had passed since Galo had offered Lio a fitness class and Lio was laying on his bed, with his phone held close to his face. Noises came from the online mahjong game he played which kept declaring “pon” and “chi”. It was close to 11 PM and Galo still hadn't returned to the shared bedroom, which was kind of unusual for him. Normally he would be wearing his pizza patterned pajamas and close to falling asleep at this time. Lio shrugged it off and kept playing his phone game, trying to beat the 3 other players in the room. Suddenly a notification appeared on his screen.

It was a text message from Galo:

“Hey Lio! I prepared the gym for us to do some workouts. Are you coming downstairs?

Since it's so late nobody is gonna bother us! See you soon ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ”

“Fuck, he remembered after all”, Lio thought to himself.

Lio's phone buzzed again and a new text message popped up “Oh and wear some sporty clothes please. I don't want you sweating in that pleather.”

Lio was shocked. For one, shocked that Galo remembered and two, that he had to exercise at 11 at night. He stood up with a big sigh and went to grab his favorite pair of sweatpants and put it on. After that he took a loose fitting shirt and put it on before heading down.

Most of the lights were out in the station so Lio used his phone's flashlight to navigate the flights of stairs down. The gym was down in the basement level of the station, which made it pretty isolated from the rest of the building. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked at the door to the gym and heard the clanking of dumbbells coming from the room. Lio opened the door and saw Galo sitting on one of the benches doing bicep curls while waiting for his student.

Galo welcomed him: “Ah Lio, there you are. I was wondering when you would get here!”

“Now lets get started shall we?”


	4. Don't sweat it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio gets to do some exercises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put off finishing and uploading this because reasons.  
> I didn't really know if what I wrote is any good, because, first fic etc.

Lio entered the exercise room that was lit with fluorescent lights and was covered in soft flooring. On opposite walls were big mirrors so people could watch themselves work out, which Lio kind of thought was something only vain people did. Galo was sitting on the bench, just having put down the dumbbell he was using. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which by now has become a clear habit of him. The only things he seemed to have been wearing were black shorts, bike shorts to be specific, and some sneakers. Now this wouldn't be such a big issue for Lio, if it wasn't for something relatively big clearly showing through the fabric of the shorts.

“This is gonna suck, isn't it”, Lio thought to himself, realizing that he'd have to work out and focus on not getting excited.

“Now let's get started, shall we?”, Galo said to the blonde.

Galo wanted to start out the session with some easy exercises, so he told Lio to start by doing some jumping jacks. Lio wasn't really happy he'd have to jump around, but no getting out of this. He stood in the middle of the gym room, legs spread apart and started the movement. 2, … 5, … 7, … 10, … 15. Galo interrupted Lio's exercise: “Alright that's a good start, let's try something else now.”

“Hmm, what about some stretches. Say, can you touch the tips of your toes, Lio?”, asked Galo.

“Touch them with what? With a stick?”, Lio replied sarcasticly.

Galo replied while laughing: “No, with your fingers you idiot”

“Unless you turn my bones into jelly, it won't happen, I'm telling you,” said Lio.

Galo took this comment as a sign Lio might need some help with completing this exercise. He went and stood behind the man in sweatpants and put his hands on Lio's hips, something which he did not expect at all. Lio could feel how Galo was behind him, more specifically he could definitely feel the spandex of the bike shorts and what was inside of it. “Oh no, please no, this is gonna make me burst”, Lio thought to himself.

“Alright, I'll help you stretch. I'll keep your hips straight and you bend over and reach the tips of your toes, it's that easy. And If you can't reach, that's fine, but give it your best shot!”, Galo enthusiastically said.

Lio took a deep breath and exhaled. He extended both of his arms and started the descent down. The further Lio bent down, the more his body started to push back against Galo's body. The blonde really, really, really focused on doing the exercise and not how close Galo was to him. Lio had closed his eyes while bending forwards, just so he could concentrate even more on his movements. Without realizing it, he had reached his feet and was touching both of his toes with his fingers. Upon realizing, Lio sprung back and turned around to a smiling Galo.

“You did it Lio! See, it wasn't so bad!”, Galo yelled cheerfully. “So, do you want to try some more difficult exercises?”, Galo asked.

“Uh, sure?”, Lio replied.

Galo fetched two small dumbbells and gave them to Lio and instructed him to do 10 reps of squats with them. This activity went somewhat better than the last one, since Lio didn't have Galo stand behind him. It only took a short moment before Lio finished his given amount of squats and placed the weights next to him on the ground. This might even be easy, Lio thought.

“Alright, get on your back, we're doing sit ups,” said Galo with a cheery voice. “I have a couple more planned, but you're making great progress!”

Lio sat down on the padded floor, ready to take on the task. He bent his knees and placed his feet firmly on the ground, right in front of his butt, ready to do sit ups. He went to lie on his back and got ready to start.

“Alright, I'll just hold down your feet and you can start the exercise whenever you want,” Galo said.

* * *

Lio was looking at the ceiling and started breathing in. He pulled his torso upwards while having his hands on the back of his head. As soon as Lio made it to the upright position he exhaled but he caught a glimpse of Galo's body. Something snapped. His chest, something he had tried to ignore, was now right up in his face. As if time stood still, Lio took in all the small details of his workout partner's physique. Abs covered in sweat, shimmering in the pale fluorescent light. The slight movements of muscles in his arms and torso, pushing back against the movement of Lio's legs.

Lio had fully exhaled and fell back on the floor of the gym. He realized he wasn't going to be able to control his feelings like this, but he was literally pinned down to the floor at this point. No point of return, he had to go on and hope his body didn't throw a wrench in the works. He inhaled again and started his second rep, again reaching an upright position. While exhaling, he once again couldn't stop himself from admiring the body in front of him, but now it weren't his abs. Those damned bike shorts.

***Clank***

**There goes the wrench.**

Lio hadn't realized it fully, but he was back on the floor. He had just blacked out for a second thinking about Galo.

“Okay, focus Lio. Damn you. Just keep going”, Lio yelled internally.

Rep 3. Inhale. Move upright. Exhale.

Rep 4. Inhale. Move upright, more slowly. Exhale.

Rep 5. Inhale. Adrenaline moving. Moving upright. Exhale.

Rep 6. Back still on the floor. Something isn't right. Lio is feeling uncomfortable. Inhale. Moving upright. He feels pressure. Exhale.

Lio had pitched the metaphorical tent and knew he was fucked.

Rep 7. Inhale. Move quickly upright. Exhale fast.

Lio continued doing several sit ups, but his situation wasn't going away.

Rep 11.

Rep 12.

…

“Woah, Lio, buddy, got some trouble there?”, Galo asked with a little laugh.

“I'M FINE DON'T WORRY!”, Lio yelled out.

At this point Lio was speedrunning these reps. Technically Galo hadn't given a set number, so Lio kept doing them, hoping and praying that his pocket rocket would stay grounded and go back into its hangar.

Rep 20.

“Alright, alright Lio. That's enough for now”, Galo interrupted. “Lets focus on our final exercise, some overhead presses. You need to stand up for this one.”

Galo apparently didn't see what Lio had going on. Well, he hadn't until Lio had to stand up.

Lio tried to hide his waist, by moving onto his side, turning around so his back was turned to Galo, and standing upright.

“Haha, nice try Lio, but I need to be facing you to show this one”, Galo chuckled.

* * *

“Oh Lio...”, Galo said with slight shock. “I, uhm-, well”, Lio said, trying to stammer out an explanation.

“If you have a crush on me, you should've just told me, haha”, Galo said, interrupting Lio's words with a laugh.

Galo continued, “Don't worry, that's normal because of the adrenal-”

“Yes.”

Galo fell quiet because of Lio's interruption.

“Yes”, Lio repeated. “I do have a crush on you. I haven't told anyone I was into guys, but I started getting feelings for you and I guess it all came to this point”, Lio continued.

Lio dropped down to the floor again, hugging his knees and trying to hide his face from the shame he felt.

Galo kneeled down and put his hands on the sides of Lio's face, trying to get him to make eye contact. Galo wiped the tears that formed in Lio's eyes away with his hands.

“I appreciate you for being honest with me Lio. You mean a lot to me and honestly, I have been having issues with my feelings for you as well”, Galo told in a reassuring voice.

Galo continued: “Look, I need to be clear as well. I have feelings for you too, but I didn't want to say anything to respect your feelings and your sexuality. But if you feel the same way, I don't see why we shouldn't be real about this to ourselves.”

“Do you still have these feelings?”, Galo asked.

“Yeah”, Lio replied.

“Do you want to chase those feelings?”, Galo followed up.

“Yeah, I really do”, Lio said with a timid voice.

Galo took Lio's hands and stood up. “Let's not be afraid”, Galo said with a smile. “But are you still having trouble with your boner?”, Galo continued rather bluntly.

Lio's face turned beet red from embarrassment. That question made Lio realize this situation was far from done.

“Do you want to do something about it?”, Galo asked with the biggest smirk ever.

* * *

“I mean, I've been bothered by one thing practically poking my eyes out”, Lio replied, finally gaining some confidence.

Lio stared at the bike shorts. The way too tight shorts. The basically useless shorts.

He let go of Galo's hands and placed his hands flat on Galo's hips.

“Are you alright with this?”, Lio asked.

“Yeah, I am”, Galo said.

“Are you really sure, I want you to be very, very sure of this”, Lio asked again.

“100%, go ahead. You have my blessing.”, Galo said with a comforting smile.

Lio hooked his fingers on the waistband of the bike shorts and started pulling them down. Inch by inch. Suddenly it appeared from underneath the fabric, causing a small gasp from Lio.

Lio pulled them further down, until it laid on the floor, around Galo's ankles.

It was staring Lio right in the face.

No turning back now.

Lio took it into his left hand and held Galo's thigh with his right hand. Quietly stroking back and forth, while Galo is looking at Lio with continuously heavier breathing. It was getting harder, and Lio's hand had more room to move. Lio glanced upwards to the blue haired himbo for the last time and closed his eyes, while opening his mouth.

Lio's lips reached around the tip, almost hesitantly even. Nevertheless he went on and took more into his own mouth. His saliva coating more and more of his object of desire. Lio stepped up the pace, bobbing his head slowly back and forth. Galo was certainly feeling it, and was enjoying it, keeping his eyes closed to focus on not bursting before he wants to. Lio moved faster with each movement back and forth, which made Galo breathe even more heavily and started supporting himself against the gym equipment standing next to him.

The act of doing this felt amazing to Lio, because he felt so close to Galo. He did something that would make him happy and showed him his affection for him. That meant so much more to him than just any sexual experience, not that Lio had any prior experience.

Lio noticed that Galo was struggling with standing upright, so he backed off for a moment and looked around. Right behind Galo was a bench that would normally be used for bench presses, until now. Lio pushed Galo's legs and practically made him stumble back, making him land his ass onto the bench. Once he realized he didn't fall, Galo placed his hands behind him on the bench for stability and gave a look to Lio indicating he was ready to start again.

Taking it again, this time in both his hands and moving them up and down. After a minute of two of slow movements, he got his mouth back in on the action. Lio didn't know what he was doing, absolutely no clue, but he tried his best to stimulate Galo. Bobbing his head, using his tongue, trying every move he could think of. Despite his inexperience and anxiety at first, Lio was pretty successful in his goal and got Galo squirming in his birthday suit.

After several minutes of intense but awkward action, Galo tapped Lio's shoulder. “I-.., I need to.”, Galo tried to stutter out. Lio took away his mouth and started to finish the job. Not long after getting his hands back in the action, did Lio feel the muscles tense up in Galo's body. Galo couldn't hold it in any longer and shot out everything he had.

* * *

Lucky for both of them, most of it had ended up on Lio's shirt and his sweatpants. With no mess left behind, both of them got their bearings after their stunt and heading back out of the gym. There was certainly this weird feeling that both of them had.

What was it? Neither of them were sure.

While walking up the stairs, Galo took Lio's still messy hand and took it with his own hand. It felt, natural all of a sudden, like it was right.

When they reached their floor, both of them went to the bathroom to clean up. After getting rid of any sweat and other stuff on their bodies, they headed back to their room and got into their pajamas. Lio went to lie on his bed, and placed himself on his side, back turned towards the rest of the room.

“Goodnight...”, Lio quietly said.

“...”

Lio didn't hear a reply but he did hear Galo walking towards him. Lio glanced back and saw Galo getting in bed with Lio and spooning him from behind.

“Goodnight Lio”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to write, I guess let me know your thoughts if you liked it?


End file.
